Atascosa County, Texas
Atascosa County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas, and was formed in 1856 from Bexar County. As of 2000, the population was 38,628. Its county seat is Jourdanton . Atascosa is named for the Atascosa River. (See List of Texas county name etymologies.) The county is part of the San Antonio-New Braunfels Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.28%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 37 * U.S. Highway 281 * State Highway 16 * State Highway 85 * State Highway 97 Adjacent counties *Bexar County (north) *Wilson County (northeast) *Karnes County (east) *Live Oak County (southeast) *McMullen County (south) *La Salle County (southwest) *Frio County (west) *Medina County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 38,628 people, 12,816 households, and 10,022 families residing in the county. The population density was 31 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 14,883 housing units at an average density of 12 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 73.23% White, 0.60% Black or African American, 0.80% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 21.53% from other races, and 3.47% from two or more races. 58.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,816 households out of which 41.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.30% were married couples living together, 13.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.80% were non-families. 18.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.99 and the average family size was 3.41. In the county, the population was spread out with 31.70% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 21.00% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,081, and the median income for a family was $37,705. Males had a median income of $27,702 versus $18,810 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,276. About 16.10% of families and 20.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.60% of those under age 18 and 21.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Charlotte *Jourdanton *Lytle (partially) *Pleasanton *Poteet Towns *Christine Unincorporated places * Campbellton * Leming * McCoy * Peggy * Rossville * Kyote * La Parita Education The following school districts serve Atascosa County: * Charlotte Independent School District (partially) * Jourdanton Independent School District * Karnes City Independent School District (partially) * Lytle Independent School District (partially) * Pleasanton Independent School District * Poteet Independent School District * Somerset Independent School District (partially) Gallery Image:Cattle in Atascosa County, TX IMG_2513.JPG|Atascosa County has long been cattle country. Image:Replica of original Atascosa County, TX, Courthouse IMG_2537.JPG|Replica of the original Atascosa County log courthouse in Jourdanton. Image:Old Atascosa County Jail, Jourdanton, TX IMG_2529.JPG|The old Atascosa County Jail in Jourdanton was used from 1911-1982. Image:Atascosa County Sheriff's Office and Jail IMG_2538.JPG|The Atascosa County Sheriff's Office and Jail in Jourdanton is located behind the old log courthouse. Image:Gazebo in Lytle, TX IMG_0728.JPG|Gazebo at Veterans Memorial Park in Lytle Image:Trinity Baptist Church sign, Lytle, TX IMG_0746.JPG|Sign at Trinity Baptist Church in Lytle See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Atascosa County, Texas References External links * Government of Atascosa County, Texas * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Atascosa County, Texas Category:Established in 1856 Category:San Antonio metropolitan area